Early Christmas Present
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at last! Heather is sitting in her room watching Christmas specials she's seen already on the telly when Izzy suddenly breaks into her room through the chimney. Guess what happens next!


**Finally I'm updating one of the more explicit and entertaining chapters of **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**. As usual, the changes are hardly noticeable, but considering how much some of you guys missed **_**Total Drama Yuri**_** – which is another reason I'm an asshole (insert smiley face here) ****- you guys are most likely excited to see it again.**

* * *

Early Christmas Present

* * *

Heather was sitting on the couch in her sitting-room on the evening of Christmas Eve. She knew she was going to get coal from Santa Claus as she does every Christmas but she doesn't care. Her parents buy her all the presents she wants to receive anyway. Her family is loaded.

There was nothing to watch on telly. Every TV programme that she liked was watched already. That day and the day before were wasted in front of the telly, but in fairness, it was too cold outside. Her bratty younger brother burnt her scarf, gloves and hat. She has more, but she prefers to use only one of them and just look at the rest. As punishment, she locked her brother in the closet for half an hour and left the iPod docking station on to play JLS songs on loop. Her brother was so traumatised by the punishment; he swore to behave himself and do everything she wanted, so she made him walk all the way to the nearest petrol station and buy her a fizzy drink, even though she had plenty in her mini-cooler.

Her brother returned with the drink, and he was too scared to complain when Heather threw the drink in the bin. All Heather could care about was what presents her parents would bring her and how much she was going to charge for the coal she would sell after receiving it the next morning.

All of a sudden, while Heather was sitting in front of the telly in her bedroom right next to the fireplace which she never uses because of the central heating, Izzy came down the chimney and landed in Heather's fireplace.

"IZZY!" shrieked Heather, when she noticed the psycho-hose-beast in her fireplace. "What are you doing here?"

"Izzy was trying to get on Santa Claus's "nice list" by giving out explosives to neighbours!" replied Izzy.

"But we're living in different sides of the province!"

"So? Izzy's trying to get on Santa's "nice list"!"

"By breaking into other people's homes on Christmas Eve and planting bombs?" groaned Heather, rolling her eyes. Out of the blue, several explosions were heard.

"Oops!" said Izzy. "Well, then I guess you're not gonna like this present then," she informed the queen bee, holding up a satchel charge that was due to explode in thirty seconds. Heather seized the charge and threw it out the window.

"AW, MY HEAD!" yelped a voice from outside that sounded like Chef's. Another explosion was heard.

"Great, _just_ great!" gripped Heather. "Even my parents will be giving me coal this year!"

"What are you so worked up about?" asked Izzy. "Coal is delicious and nutritious! It also makes a good dildo!"

"Then that explains the coal crisis future generations will endure," sneered Heather, rolling her eyes.

"Will you lighten up?" groaned Izzy. "This is why you don't have many friends! You can still receive coal from Santa Claus and have a Merry Christmas! You just have to know what to do with the coal!" She demonstrated by unveiling a briquette and taking a bite to Heather's sheer horror. "Want some?" asked Izzy, holding out what was left of the briquette.

"No thanks," mused Heather, gnashing her teeth and holding back her vomit at the same time. "I'll have some tomorrow morning."

"I know what will bring you your Christmas cheer back!" Izzy assured her with a cheeky grin.

"I'm listening," Heather replied, sarcastically.

"You want to have sex?"

"How do you expect me to lighten up by me letting you screw with my body?" Heather demanded.

"Hush," Izzy whispered, calmly silencing the raven-haired girl, not getting her rejection vibes. "Just let Izzy do the talking." And before Heather could react, Izzy grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss; a big, long, sloppy kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted fifteen seconds enough time to make Heather get sick on her pink carpet once Izzy let go. Izzy shrugged and proceeded to lick the throw up with pleasure. This greatly disgusted Heather.

"Don't you have better things to do?" demanded Heather once Izzy was finished.

"Yep," replied Izzy, liking the puke off her face and pouncing on Heather. They landed softly on the couch. Heather struggled to push Izzy off but after a few minutes she gave up and let Izzy do her worst. With those strong, powerful arms, Izzy managed to strip a squirming Heather to the point of nudity. She licked Heather bottom to top and after just one lick the back of Heather's body was soaking wet, especially her hair, her nape and her anus. Izzy flipped Heather over like a pancake and licked again from bottom to top. Heather had to hold her breath and close her eyes tight when Izzy licked the face. But did she enjoy it when Izzy licked her vagina and her breasts?

"Can you do it again, please?" asked Heather. "But this time, just at the vagina and the boobs?"

"Sure!" Izzy smiled. "But you have to lick me first!"

Izzy stripped off her clothing and took Heather's place on the couch. Heather licked from bottom to top; back and front. She also gave the private body parts the strongest licks her black and white tongue had to offer.

This continued on for hours. Then it was ten o'clock. It was time for Izzy to go home and ride her grandmother. Heather waved goodbye and lay in her bed, satisfied. Even though she had not received her presents yet, it was the best Christmas ever!

* * *

**Well that sure was one explicit Christmas story. Anyway, my second exam is finished and I answered every question. I know I got at least one question wrong, but I also know I got at least enough questions right for me to pass the module and obtain the right to continue my studies in college. Best of all, Christmas is just a fortnight away!**

**On a side note, for those of you who have read my other project, **_**Total Drama: Island Renewed**_**, please participate in my poll. It's a simple 'yes or no' type of question, and your opinions could be a huge help. Oh, and Izzy is shagging Blaineley in this story, so there's some Yuri in it.**

**By the way, I don't have anything against JLS; I just profoundly _detest_ their music, along with music from _any_ boy-band for that matter.**

**See you guys. Expect fast updates this week, because my next exam isn't due until next week.**


End file.
